No me olvides jamas
by kaorimei
Summary: por favor denlen una oportunidad . kagome en sus vaciones junto con sus amigos fue a un viaje donde compro un hermoso diario el cual seria testigo de su vida , la cual daria un giro de 180 grados .
1. Chapter 1

**los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko takashi espero que les guste mi historia ya que soy nueva esta es la segunda que hago.**

 **Antes de todo tengo que presentarme mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo 15** **años , mido 1.65 cm , mi piel es blanca como la porcelana , mi cabello es negro azulado asta la cintura , mis ojos son azules oscuros , soy una muy buena estudiante , mis padres son Naomi y Hinta Higurashi , mi hermano mayor se llama Sota y mi hermana menor se llama Rin , vivimos junto a mi abuelo , somos una de las familias mas a dineradas de japon , mis amigos y amigas son : Sango Adachi , Ayame Daishi , Kikyo Hanari , Inuyasha Taisho , Miroku Takeda y koga Kamisaka , y todos ellos son ricos .**

 **Sango : tiene 15 años , mide 1.67 cm , tiene el cabello castaño claro atado en un coleta alta , su color de piel es blanca , sus ojos son cafe ,tiene un caracter muy fuerte , pero es una buena amiga vive con sus padres Hana y Tenyo Adachi , su hermano menor se llama kohaku y tambien vive junto con su abuelo shako . son una familia unida muy unida , sango practica arte marciales , tiene una mascota llamada kirara .**

 **Ayame : tiene 15 años , mide 1.65 , tiene el cabello pelirrojo atado en dos coletas altas , su piel es algo bronceada , tiene los ojos verdes , es muy celosa y imperativa , es novia de koga vive junto a su abuelo , y sus hermanos Ren , Ayato , Takumi , practica natacion .**

 **Kikyo : tiene 15 años , mide 1.65 , tiene el cabello negro lasio , atado en una media coleta baja , su piel es blanca como la porcelana , sus ojos son color cocholate , es muy seria , y aveces algo fria , practica con el arco , vive con sus padres y su hermana kaede .**

 **Inuyasha : tiene 15** **años , mide 1.85 cm , tiene el cabello color plateado algo rebelde largo atado en una coleta alta , tiene los ojos dorados , su color de piel es bronceada , su caracter es de todo un poco , vive con sus padres Inu no y Izayoi Taisho , tiene una hermana menor que se llama Shiori , practica esgrima .**

 **Miroku : tiene 15** **años , mide 1.75 cm . tiene el cabello corto negro atado en una coleta baja , sus ojos son azules oscuros , su color de piel es blanca , vive con sus padres y su abuelo miatsu , tiene una hermana menor llamada hitomi , es muy comprensivo pero es un pervertido , practica Basketball .**

 **Koga : tiene 15** **años , mide 1.80 cm , tiene el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta , sus ojos son azules , su piel es bronceada , su caracter es igual al de inuyasha , vive con sus padres y tiene dos hermanos ginta y hakkaku , practica Basketball .**

 **en fin mi vida es perfecta mis amigos y padres dicen que tengo un caracter dulce e inocente , pero cuando me enojo es mejor estar lejos , hace poco todos mis amigos y yo fuimos a un viaje en vacaciones en , ese viaje compre un hermoso diario en color chocolate oscuro , en el cual voy a comenzar a escribir mi historia .**


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko takahashi y la historia me pertenecen a mi .**

 **.********************************************************************************************************************************************.**

 **QUERIDO DIARIO :**

 _hola querido amigo , sabes estas vacaciones de verano fueron magnificas , pues mis amigos y yo fuimos a hokkaido la naturaleza esta intacta a qui y el clima es tan fresco y ni hablar de los hermosos paisajes que ofrecen parecen tan irreales que si no estuviera a qui pensaria que no son reales , fuimos a un moton de lugares todos y cada unos especiales fuimos a_ _ **noburibetsu onsen**_ _este es el pueblo balneario mas famoso de este lugar sinceramente sus aguas son magicas , fuimos tambien a_ _ **matsumae**_ _pues es el unico sitio que conserva vestigios de su pasado feudal , entre otros lugares , tambien hubieron momentos divertidos jajaja por ejemplo cuando fuimos a los balnearios las chicas y los chicos nos dividimos y_ _ **supuestamente**_ _miroku se equivoco y entro al banario donde estabamos jajaja termino golpeado por todas nosotras es decir sango , ayame , kikyo , yo y otras chicas sinceramente la que mas lo golpe fue sango , el pobre termino con la cara hinchada , incluyendo un ojo morado jajajaa , eso me recuerda lo que paso cuando fuimos a_ _ **sapporo**_ _todos decidimos ir a esta magnifica ciudad , cuando llegamos teniamos hambre asi que entramos a un lugar a comer inuyasha y koga tuvieron una competencia para ver quien comia mas al final terminaron enfermos de tanto comer fue algo gracioso y preocupante a la vez pues pense que rebentarian , en deficinicion sinceramente fueron las mejores vacaciones , no voy a negar que hubieron momentos dificiles pero gracias a kamisama todo salio bien , en fin las vacaciones ya estan por terminar y eso significa que se acerca la vuelta a clases , estas comienzan el 8/04/2008 y ya estamos a 2/04/2008 asi que va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa ._

 _Se despide de ti_ _ **K.H.**_

 _posdata :_ _ **''**_ _ **cuando alguien desea algo debe saber que corre riesgos y que por eso la vida vale la pena'' .**_

 ** _.*********************************************************************************************************************************************._**

ahora me encontraba en el aeropuerto de chitose en hokkaido junto a todos mis amigos , esperando para abordar el avion que nos llevaria a tokio , pare reunirnos junto con nuestros seres queridos , me encontraba tan concentrada en mis pesamientos que no me di cuenta de que sango me llamaba asta que senti un leve golpe cito en la frente.

sango - kagome , te encuentras bien hace rato que te estoy llamando y no me haces caso. - dijo preocupada pero con algo de urgencia.

kagome - me encuentro perfectamente sango , gracias por preocuparte dime para que me llamabas .- dije con una sonrisa sincera.

sango - te llamaba para decirte que nos demos rapido , ya que nos toca a bordar el avion .

kagome - ehhh ... sango me hubieses dicho del princio . - dijo levantandose .

sango - kagome ... mejor apuremonos o si no nos dejan - dijo apurada

las dos chicas corrian por el areopuerto , gracias a kamisama que llegaron a tiempo , al entrar se encontraron a todos sentados en sus asientos , ayame se sento con koga , kikyo con inuyasha , miroku le toco con un hombre , kagome y sango juntas . despues de una hora de algunos golpes por parte de sango a miroku e incluyendo algunas peleas de koga y inuyasha , algunos cayeron en los brazos de morfeo y otros se quedaron hablando amenamente , ajenos a lo que le depara el futuro .

 **.********************************************************************************************************************************************.**

 **espero que les guste este adelanto de la historia , les agredeceria que cometaran que les parecio .**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takashi y la historia me pertenece ami .**

 **En una hermosa masion , ya de** mañana **se despertaba una linda jovencita , de algunos 15 a** ñ **os de edad , al sentir los tivios rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana despertantandola .**

 **Hana : kagome querida es hora de que te levantes , recuerdas que hoy comienzan las clases - decia una se** ñ **ora en tono maternal , ya que la habia criado desde chiquita y lo mismo asi ahora con Rin.**

 **Kagome : buenos dias , nana - dijo mientras se levantaba algo so** ñ **olienta , y le daba un beso en la mejilla - ya voy a ducharme .**

 **dicho esto se fue al ba** ñ **o , al entrar se desprendio de toda su ropa , para luego introducirse en la tina la cual estaba ya preparada con las esencias de vainilla y canela , luego de 15 minutos salio en vuelta en su bata de ba** ñ **o. al entrar en su habitacion la encontro sola pero arriba de su cama se encontraba el uniforme de su escuela , kagome se desprendio de su bata y empezo a ponerse su ropa interior , al terminar comenzo vestirse con su uniforme , el cual consistia en : en una camiza blanca con una corbata roja , encima un saco negro con el sello de la escuela , unas medias negras con un liston rojo , la falda era negra con rojo de cuadros . al terminar se vio en el espejo que tenia de cuerpo completo , enserio le quedaba bien el uniforme , luego se sento en su tocador y empezo a peinarse el cabello el cual lo dejo suelto con algunos rizos en la punta , se puso algo de labial color rosa en los labios y listo .**

 **Al terminar salio al comedor donde la esperaban sus padres Naomi y Hinta Higurashi , su hermano mayor Sota , Rin y el abuelo , sus padres vestian elegantemente pues irian ala empresa familiar , su hermano vestia con ropa casual pero elegante , el abuelo usaba un kimono masculino en negro y azul , Rin usaba ropa normal .**

 **Kagome : buenos dias mama , papa , sota , abuelo , rin - dijo dedicandoles una dulce sonrisa.**

 **Naomi : buenos dias hija - dijo en tono maternal .**

 **Hinta : buenos dias hija - saludo su padre - ven come deprisa pues se les hacen tarde alos tres , a ti y a Rin para la escuel Sota la universidad .**

 **Kagome : si papa - dijo para luego comenzar a comer rapidamente , al terminar , sota , Rin y kagome se despidieron de sus padres para luego ir , con el chofer que los llevara a su destino.**

 **ya los nombrados montados en el carro saludaron a hojo , Rin le dijo que pusiera musica , en eso en la radio sonaba la nueva cancion de VIXX , a rin le encataba el grupo asi que se encontraba cantando la cancion , sota navegando por internet en su tablet , y kagome escribiendo en su Diario.**

 **Querido Diario :**

 ** _amigo querido , estos ultimos dias de vacaciones fueron muy tranquilas , aun recuerdo lo feliz que estaba de llegar a casa , el aeropuerto estaban nuestras familias recibiendonos despues de un largo mes sin vernos , todos estabamos felices asi que nos despedimos y decidimos pasar tiempo con nuestra familia , Rin y yo nos divertimos mucho junto con nuestro querido hermano sota , en esos dias , salimos con nuestros padres e incluso en algunas de esas salidas nos encontrabamos con mis amigos/as . pero sinseramente me siento algo intraquila en estos dias eh tenido el mismo sue_** ñ _ **o es algo estra**_ ño ** _, haber te cuento , fue asi :_**

 ** _"_** _hay estava yo alas 2:00 am corriendo bajo la lluvia en pijama , sucia y con frio , pero eso no me importaba mas grande es mi dolor , sigo corriendo por las densas calles de soladas en esa fria madrugada , asta que por fin visualizo a lo lejos el citio que busco , corro mas rapido asta a llegar a mi destino , un enorme porton de hierro con el nombre del lugar_ _ **"Cementerio de Aoyama" .**_ _sin perder mas tiempo empujo las frias rejas , para luego adrentarme en el triste lugar , camino y busco desesperada el nombre de la persona que mas amo y al transcurrir unos minutos , lo logre encontrar no lo pude resistir mas , mis piernas fallaron y cai en el frio cemento llorando a mares , gritando por su perdida , por que ya no estaba conmigo el dolor me mata , lo amo tanto ."_

continuara...

 **primeramente le doy las gracias a Dios y luego a ustedes por leer mi historia , lo lamento mucho pues un leve error , aun asi tratare de dar lo mejor de mi para escribir esta tragica historia de amor . ahh gracias por los comentarios , lo lamento mucho enserio si no les gusto el avance anterior , espero que les guste este capitulo y que comenten , para ver si lo hago bien recuerden que soy nueva en esto incluso acepto criticas constructivas .**

 **posdata :** busquen en cover de eternity de VIXX , lo canta josema .

sin mas que los disfruten saludos **zabitamt1975 , okita kagura y angeles-sama 99.**


	4. Chapter 4

**los personajes les pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es mia .**

 **continuacion...**

 _esa es mi pesadilla , pero tengo que dejar de pensar en ella y concentrarme en la escuela ._

 _se despide de ti :_ _ **K.H.**_

 **alterminar de escribir mi diario , me di de cuenta que ya habiamos llegado ala escuela , asi que rapidamente me despedi de Sota , Rin y Hojo , al bajarme del auto me encontre con sango, ayame y kikyo asi que me aserque a saludarlas.**

 **kagome : buenos dias chicas - dijo con una sonrisa .**

 **sango : buenos dias kagome - dijo abrazandola .**

 **kikyo : buenos dias .**

 **ayame : chicas tenemos que darnos prisa , pues tenemos que reunirnos en el auditorio . - dijo algo apurada.**

 **kagome : ehhh para que ? - dijo algo confusa .**

 **kikyo : la directora nos convoco a todos los estudiantes de primer asi que vamonos .**

 **al terminar de decir eso todas se encaminaron al auditorio , donde se encontraron a los chicos , los saludaron y luego se acomodaron a su lado . el auditorio era extremadamente grande , estaba lleno con todos los estudiantes de primer a;o , las paredes eran de un hermosa madera , los sillones eran rojo vino , arriba en el ecenario habian grandes cortinas en rojo vino con una gran pantalla , aun lado del ecenario se encontraban todos los profesores sentados y la directora en el medio con el microfono , cuando la directoria hablo todo que do sumergido en un profundo silencio que solo fue roto por ella .**

 **Directora: silencio estudiantes , como ya saben ustedes son los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en nuestra prestigiosa escuela , cada a;o ofrecemos nuestros estudiantes como voluntarios en diferentes lugares los que quieran incribirse vayan ala direccion y hablen con la secretaria ... - dijo la directora .**

 **el primer dia lo tomaban para hablarnos y orientarnos , asi que el discurso siguio con las reglas y normas del lugar la mayoria de los estudiantes se encontraban hablando sobre diversos temas .**

 **kagome : muchachos me inscribire como voluntaria . ustedes se inscribiran o que aran ? - dije**

 **kikyo : me gustaria ayudar pero no puedo ya que me unire al club de arqueria .**

 **ayame : sabes kagome , que no puedo pues me unire tambien al club de natacion , koga y miroku al de** **basketball** **.**

 **sango : y yo al de karate.**

 **inuyasha : tampoco puedo kagome ya sabes que me unire al club de esgrima.**

 **miroku : bueno , que te parece si te a ... a la direccion ya que , nos queda de camino al club de** **basketball** **.**

 **koga : bueno nos vemos luego .**

 **inuyasha : muchachos nos encontramos en la cafeteria .**

 **kagome : esta bien, nos vemos luegos .**

 **todos se fueron por caminos diferentes , pues la directora les dijo hoy no darian clases , con la intencion de que tomaran este tiempo para decidir a que club se uniran . kagome , koga y miroku hiban juntos pues a los chicos le que daba de pasada la direccion al llegar se despidieron , ellos siguieron su camino y kagome entron ala oficina.**

 **kagome : Buenos dias , disculpe vine con la intencion de inscribirme como voluntaria . - dijo algo timida .**

 **secretaria : no te preocupes , a qui tienes que poner tu nombre y listo - dicho esto kagome a punto su nombre - ahora tengo que darte algunas indicaciones , te tocara hacer de voluntaria 6 dias por semana , despues de la escuela tus horarios te lo daran a ya , empiezas** **mañana** **.**

 **kagome : gracias , podrias decirme como se llama el lugar .**

 **secretaria : claro , se llama - dijo la secretaria amablemente .**

 **kagome : te lo agredesco mucho . - dicho esto salio en busca de la cafeteria , la cual logro encontrar 20 minutos despues , ya que la escuela es extremadamente grande , al entrar vio en una mesa a los chicos y se aserco .**

 **kikyo : ya te inscribiste ? .**

 **kagome : si , habian muchas personas .**

 **inuyasha : y cuando empiezas ? . por que nosotros empezamos** **mañana** **.**

 **kagome : tambien empiezo .**

 **sango : muchachos en que curso les toco ?**

 **koga : a ayame y ami en primero A . y a ustedes ?**

 **todos : a nosotros tambien .**

 **miroku : parece que estamos destinados a estar juntos sanguito - dijo bajando la mano sigilosa mente , para luego tocar cierta parte de la anatomia de sango.**

 **sango : miroku - al terminar de pronunciar esa simple palabra , se escucho el estruendo de una fuerte cachetada - eres un maldito pervertido .**

 **miroku : sanguito es que mi mano tiene vida propia . - dijo sobandose la parte afectada .**

 **todos : nunca cambiaras .**

 **sango : pues cortale la vida o se la corto yo de otra manera - dijo amenzadoramente .**

 **la tarde en la escuela transcurrio normal , entre risas y bromas , mientras exploraban la escuela .**

 **sinceramente espero que les guste el capitulo y cumpla con sus espectativas por que sinseramente para mi fue un reto , ya que ando de presiva y sin ganas de nada , solo con ganas de asesinar a alguien . espero que les guste y dejen comentarios para saber si lo hice bien esta vez** **.**

 **okita kagura espero que te haya gustad ya que agrege mas dialogos . espero que me comentes que tal te parecio .**


	5. Chapter 5

**los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

La tarde **transcurrió** normal entre risas y bromas , mientras exploraban la escuela , el tiempo paso volando **rápidamente** pues ya era la hora de salida , la cual era alas 2:00 pm . los amigos se despidieron y cada uno se fueron a su respectiva casa , kagome al llegar a su casa **subió rápidamente** a su **habitación** , al llegar a esta se **Desprendió** de su ropa , para luego ponerse otra mucho mas **comoda** la cual **consistía** en : un short jeans corto , una blusa de tirantes azul , unas sandalias negras con **pedrería** azul , al terminar de vestirse se **recogió** el cabello en una coleta alta medio floja , el poco tiempo la puerta de su **habitación** se abrio dejando ver a su querida nana Hana y a su hermanita Rin .

 **Hana** **:** kagome mi **niña** , ¿ que tal te fue en la escuela ? - **dijo en tono maternal , mientras entraba mas al cuarto , con una bandeja en la cual llevaba 3 rebanadas de pastel y 3 tazas de te , para Kagome , Rin y ella .**

 **kagome** muy bien nana , no dieron clases pues tomaron el primer dia para orientarnos y a ti ¿ Rin que tal te fue ?- **dijo mientras comia una rebanada de su pastel .**

 **Rin :** muy bien hermana , me toco en el mismo salon que kohaku , hitomi , ginta , hakkaku , kaede , nos divertimos mucho y conocimos a 2 nuevos amigos - **dijo contenta mientras merendaba .**

 **kagome :** me alegro mucho y cuales son tus dos nuevos amigos ? - **dijo algo curiosa .**

 **Rin :** se llaman shippo y kirara , son muy divertidos - **dijo sonriendo .**

 **Kagome :** que bien Rin - **dijo alegre , de que su hermanita se divirtiera e hiciera mas amigos .**

La tarde paso volando mientras que , kagome ayudaba a Rin con sus deberes los cuales eran relativa mente pocos , al terminar se dedicaron a jugar , por lo que no se dieron de cuenta que ya era la hora de cenar asta que hana fue a buscarlas .

Hana : mis niñas ya es hora de la cena , sus padres , hermano y abuelo , las es tan esperando - **dij** **o mientras les sonreia .**

 **Kagome :** el tiempo paso rápidamente , pues no , nos dimos de cuenta de la hora , vamos Rin que nos esperan - **dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Rin para ir al comedor.** relativa mente pocos , al terminar se dedicaron a jugar , por lo que no se dieron de cuenta que ya era la hora de cenar asta que hana fue a buscarlas .

 **Hana :** mis **niñas** ya es hora de la cena , sus padres , hermano y abuelo , las estan esperando - **dijo mientras les sonreia .**

 **Kagome :** el tiempo paso **rápidamente ,** pues no , nos dimos de cuenta de la hora , vamos Rin que nos esperan - **dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Rin para ir al comedor .**

bajaron **rápidamente** de la cama mientras , corrían a la puerta le dieron las gracias a su nana Hana por avisarles , luego caminaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta que pudieron visualizar el inicio de las escaleras por las cuales bajaron , unos 5 minutos después entraron al comedor donde se encontraba su familia , luego de saludarlos cada una se sentó en su respectivo asiento .

 **Hinta :** que tal les fue ? - **dijo ansioso de saber como les fue a sus hijos .**

 **Sota :** me fue muy bien en la universidad , a pesar de ser el primer dia de clases - **dijo sota .**

 **Naomi :** me alegro por ti hijo , se que te ira bien .- **dijo sonriendole tiernamente .**

 **Hinta :** ese es mi hijo , y a ustedes como les fue ? - **dijo orgulloso mientras les preguntaba a sus dos hijas .**

 **Rin :** a mi me fue muy bien , tengo dos amigos nuevos - **dijo muy contenta .**

 **Kagome :** me fue bien , pero esta vez no me unire a ningun club - **dijo solprendiendo a sus padres , hermano y abuelo .**

 **abuelo :** y eso por que kagome ? - **dijo confuso.**

 **kagome :** por que haré de voluntaria , la escuela cada año ofrece a los estudiantes como voluntarios en diferentes sectores - **dijo sonriendo.**

 **Hinta :** me alegro , que hagas eso pues tienes un gran corazón y te encanta ayudar alas personas - **dijo orgullo y feliz por que sus hijos van por el buen camino .**

la cena siguió con su curso mientras , todos hablaban de diversos temas , al concluir la cena cada uno se despieron y se fueron a su respectivo cuarto , para descansar .

 **espero que les aya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios que me sirvieron de mucha ayuda .**


	6. Chapter 6

**los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

 *************************************************************************************************************************************************** La cena **siguió** su curso normal , mientras hablaban de diversos temas , al concluir la cena , todos se despidieron para luego irse a su respectivo cuarto , a descansar . Eran las 2:00 am y toda la **mansión** estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio , todos **dormían** tranquilamente , **excepto** por una persona que no **podía** conciliar el **sueño** , ya que se encontraba algo nerviosa , fueron pasando algunos segundos asta que cayo en los brazos de **Morfeo** a la **mañana** siguiente se alisto , desayuno y se **despidió** de su familia , para ir ala escuela al entrar a su **salón** se **encontró** con sus amigos.

 **kagome :** buenos dias chicos - dijo con una gran sonrisa .

 **todos:** buenos dias kagome - dijeron devolviéndole la sonrisa .

ninguno de los amigos pudieron decir mas , pues tocaron el timbre y entro el profesor de la asignatura que tocaba , asi fueron pasando las horas asta que llego la hora del almuerzo los chicos se fueron a al patio de la escuela y buscaron un lugar tranquilo para comer , al trascurrir algunos minutos encontraron el sitio ideal el cual estaba ubicado bajo un gran árbol todos se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban .

 **sango :** kagome , te encuentras bien ? - dijo algo preocupada ya que la notaba algo cansada , asiendo que todos pusieran sus ojos en kagome .

 **kagome :** si me siento bien sango , solo estoy algo nerviosa - dijo tranquilizandola .

 **kikyo :** y eso por que kagome ? - dijo algo curiosa .

 **kagome :** por que hoy comienza mi trabajo como voluntaria .

 **miroku :** no tienes por que preocuparte , tienes un gran corazón y se teda bien ayudar alas personas - dijo mientras acercaba su mano a cierta parte de la anatomía de sango .

 **Sango :** asi es kagome , miroku tiene razón .- al terminar de decir esto sango golpeo a miroku dejándole la cara inflamada . - eres un maldito pervertido .

 **todos :** miroku nunca aprenderá - dijeron todos mientras asentían .

al terminar de comer todos volvieron a su respectivo salón , al acabar su ultima materia todos se despidieron y se fueron a su respectivo club , menos kagome ya que ella se fue a la Dirección , al entrar se encontró a un grupo de personas el la cual la mayoría eran chicas , todos los que se encontraban hay serian los voluntarios , en diferentes sitios . todos se fueron en un autobús , pero el de la escuela . a medida que el autobús llegaba a su destino se observaba hileras de viejas casas victorianas , la mayoría convertidas en edificios arruinados .

pasaron por tiendas de expedido de bebidas alcohólicas y de empeño , una iglesia con frente de piedra y un edificio medico con ventanas enrejadas . un gran numero de chicas se de tuvieron en el edificio medico .

el autobús se detuvo , en un gran edificio parecido a los muchos del lugar , el cual se trataba de una enorme casa victoriana . no obstante , se Ergía sobre una basta Extensión de césped y estaba pintada de un color turquesa con derterminaciones en madera blanca y un cartel Pequeño colgando sobre la puerta con el nombre de Paradise ...

espero que les aya gustado y comenten que les parecio ahora se pone lo bueno jajajaa . la mento un monton la demora es que tenia varios dias sin internet imaginen mi sufrimiento .

lamento lo corto .


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mia .

***********************************************************************************************************************************************el ultimo grupo de personas que quedaban el autobús se bajaron y quedaron al frente de la enorme casa victoriana , todos caminaron a paso lento por la gran entrada de cemento , subieron las escalaras y se dirigieron al espacioso porche encontrándose con otro cartel mas Pequeño que decia " por favor toquen el timbre " . una amiga que hice en el autobús llamada kanna toco el timbre. la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer seria de mediana edad de cabello negro y ojos rojos , que llevaba un vestido rojo .

xx: puedo ayudarlos con algo ? - pregunto con frialdad .

kanna: soy kanna akamaru , soy de la escuela school shikon , nosotros fuimos asignados en este lugar ... - dijo sin inmutarse ante la fría mujer .

xx: para como voluntarios -termino la mujer- me llamo kagura , y llegan tarde los esperaba hace 5 minutos , entren .

todos la siguieron por los largos pasillos del interior del edificio . los pisos eran de roble muy ilustrados . enfrente de ellos había un alto mostrador de que hacia las bases de escritorio . a la izquierda había una sala cuya paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de madera y un empapelado , de flores en verde y blanco . a la derecha había una escalera y detrás un recinto semejante a una jaula que supusieron seria el ascensor. del otro lado de las escalera había un pasillo y una puerta doble , cerrada .

kagura: soy Ajibana kagura , directora del lugar -se presento la mujer , mientras abria las puertas dobles y los conducía por el pasillo -la Señora Ajibana - puntualizo -vamos a conversar a mi oficina.

entraron a una sala Pequeña y acogedora , que albergaba un escritorio , dos sillas , un archivo y un sofá tapizado en cuero rojo . las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes tonos de rojos ; los cortinados armonizaban con el ambiente , sobre el escritorio había un florero con margaritas .

kagura: Bien , la Directora de school shikon me llamo esta mañana para informarme , Aserca de los voluntarios este año . por lo que veo serán pocos - dijo mientras observa a todos los presentes los cuales eran relativamente pocos pues solo eran 5 estudiantes .

kanna: asi es pues , la mayoría se quedaron en el edificio medico .

kagura: Bueno supongo que les gustaría empezar lo antes posible .

kanna: supone bien .

kagura: estupendo - dijo sonriendo levemente - toda la ayuda extra que podamos conseguir nos viene de maravilla a qui . nos falta personal . antes de todo quiero que los demas voluntarios , me digan sus nombres , comienzas tu -dijo señalando a kagome .

kagome: para mi es un placer trabajar como voluntaria a qui mi nombre es , kagome higurashi -dijo haciendo una reverencia .

xx : para mi es un placer trabajar como voluntaria a qui mi nombre es , Eri akirawa .-dijo haciendo una reverencia .

xx: para mi es un placer trabajar como voluntaria a qui mi nombre es , kaito zusuki.-dijo haciendo una reverencia .

xx: para mi es un placer trabajar como voluntaria a qui mi nombre es , ayumi yamada .-dijo haciendo una reverencia .

kagura : espero que trabajen duro -dijo buscando una carpeta de tres anillos , para luego ponerla en el escritorio y comenzar a escribir en una pagina - primero examinemos los horarios que le tocaran , veamos de viernes a sabado , estaran cubiertos por yamada , zusuki y akirawa -dijo mirando a los nombrados , para luego desviar su vista- de lunes a viernes les tocaran a higurashi y akamaru . a que hora salen de la escuela ? -pregunto .

kanna: a las 2:30 pm.

kagura : entonces por que llegaron tarde hoy ? -dijo evidente mente enfadada .

kagome : por que tuvismos que esperar al conductor del autobus , disculpe la tardanza -dijo disculpandose .

kagura : esta bien espero que de ahora en adelante puedan llegar a qui alas 3:00 .

ayumi : asi sera .

kagura : eso espero y no vuelvan a llegar tarde -dijo levemente enfandada- nuestros pacientes deben confiar que el personal estara en su puesto de trabajo ala hora establecida -dijo mirandolos con detenimiento - no tienen problema con las drogas verdad ? .

todos : por supuesto que no -dijieron levemente ofendidos .

kagura : bien por que aqui los farmacos se mantienen bajo llave -informo kagura- vamos , que ya estamos retrasados , les mostrare el lugar para que puedan empezar .

espero que les aya gustado el capitulos y dejen reviews .


End file.
